A New Path
by Airflow
Summary: After an adventure across Europe, an uncertain path lies before three people. But they will find they intersect quite suddenly and lead to a shocking conclusion... Chapter 7: Let it Rain FacheSophieLangdon
1. Chapter 1

A/U – Hope you enjoy this; there will be three parts to it! All the French you can hopefully use common sense to translate, but don't worry there's not too much. 

_Disclaimer – I do not own The Da Vinci Code or any of the characters. _

Sophie hated these things.

It was just another social gathering of high society French, trying to one up each other by parading their wealth. And all that entailed for her were a bunch of European 'cheek-to-cheek' style kisses and phony smiles.

What a joy.

A whole two months had gone by since her and Robert's unusual meeting in the Louvre's Grand Gallery. And though it of course wasn't love at first sight, considering the circumstances, over time they grew more and more fond of each other. So finally at they're bittersweet separation standing before the Scottish Countryside, they promised they'd meet again in Italy.

When four weeks came and went, Sophie held to that promise, taking a weeks worth of sick days and hopping the quickest flight to Florence, Italy.

Imagine her surprise to not be greeted with a warm pair of arms at the airport, but the small, scribbled note at the Brunelleschi.

_Dear Sophie,_

_Sorry I couldn't be here._

_An old friend, Vittoria, called and needs my help immediately. She said it was an emergency, I hope you understand._

_Again, sorry._

_Have fun in Italy._

_Robert Langdon_

Of course upon reading this, she had not had fun in Italy.

Instead all that had been on her mind were the words, "_She_" and "_Vittoria_." Like a plague Sophie could feel a certain green monster by the name of "jealously" enveloping her.

_Vittoria_, Sophie thought, I _heard that name before, she saved the Vatican years ago with Robert…_

The past month hadn't been any better, only a message on her answering machine, again apologizing and saying he might not be able to be contacted for the next few months.

_Standing me up and then blowing me off for a couple more months! _

Sophie felt herself boil at the thought. But she knew Robert wouldn't do that without a valid reason, always the gentlemen that Mr. Langdon.

_Or so you think._

Putting her thoughts to the back of her mind, Sophie focused on the situation in front of her.

The Direction Centrale Police Judiciaire's annual gala ball.

Or as most agents in the DCPJ called it, "a royal bunch of stuck up pains."

_And right they are_, thought Sophie giving a smile and shaking another complete stranger's hand.

She didn't even think the department would let her come considering she was wanted for murder only a few months ago, she almost hoped they wouldn't. But apparently Captain Bezu Fache insisted that the whole incident was his fault, and with the real suspect caught Sophie shouldn't have to be penalized.

So thanks to the Captain's unusually kind words, here she is. And she still is not quite sure whether to hug him or strangle him for it…

_Speaking of the Captain,_ Sophie thought glancing to her right. Captain Fache was at the main entrance greeting guests and at the moment were shaking hands with a very startled looking prime minister, himself looking professional and serious as always in his tuxedo.

Sophie stifled a laugh, Fache's naturally intimidating personality always had that affect on people such as the prime minister at the moment, but she always found it funny that he could scare people out of their wits with a glance. And though usually at ends with each other maybe Sophie could try to be bit more patient with him tonight.

Maybe.

Letting her gaze linger a bit longer than she should have, Sophie accidentally caught the Captain's eye. Abruptly turning his attention from greeting the minister to her, Sophie felt like a kid caught in the cookie jar. Quickly averting her gaze to the floor, pretending to find a sudden interest in her sapphire colored shoes.

_Why's that? _She wondered absently. But as her mind wondered Bezu had excused himself from the Minister's company and was now headed her way.

Gripping the wine glass in her hand she smoothed out the wrinkles on her dress. Not that there was anything on her dress that could make her look anything less than stunning tonight. Sophie looked down, admiring the dark blue fabric that hugged her petite but curvaceous figure from the chest to the waist, and then flowed like deep blue waterfall of silk all the way to her knees. Of course it was strapless to show off her tan, narrow shoulders, all that really bothered her about the dress was the rather low cut exposing a bit more than what she's comfortable with. But other than that exposure, she was picture perfect.

Sophie always hated gloating but, _dam do I look good tonight._

"_Bonjour_, Agent Neveu." Bezu greeted, as strict and formal as ever, nodding at her.

"Bonjour, sir," Sophie responded politely, "Before I forget, thank you for your kind words before, it's the only reason I'm here tonight," she grumbled letting sarcasm and bitterness spill all over her words.

"Don't worry about it," he said behind a smirk, as he gave a phony wave to an elderly couple walking by, "Think of it as my thanks for making me chase you across Europe."

"Is there something you need sir," Sophie urged, "Or did you just come here to _châtier _me more." Not meaning it as a question, but an "I'm annoyed with you" comment.

"Actually," he said turning to face her, "I was wondering if you have been in contact with Mr. Langdon."

"Yes," Sophie replied slowly, a little confused, "But I'm sure he would not like to sit down and have tea with you any time soon sir,"

Sophie saw his face turn another shade of red as his anger increased at her disrespectful tone, but he managed to stay under control as he said, "Good, then we both agree on that." He gestured to the prime minister and his wife, "But they were the ones who were interested in having tea with him."

"Oh-h," she stuttered trying to find a good comeback, or even something to say, "I'm un-sure of Mr. Langdon's current location at the moment." She said quietly.

"Odd," Bezu inquired, "I thought you'd stay in touch…"

"Well, I guess you thought wrong." Sophie snapped back.

The Captain growled under his breath and mumbled something to himself.

"Excuse me?"

The Captain gave her a surprised look, followed by an unusually fake smile, "Nothing," he waved her off.

The orchestra's rhythm began to quicken and the classical Mozart began to morph into more of a Spanish salsa feel. Sophie immediately recognized the song, La Cumparsita by Gerardo Matos Rodriguez. She may have been French, but was very internationally connected having visited with many Spanish friends she acquired in Royal Holloway over the years; she could dance this tango in her sleep.

What completely bewildered her was when the gentlemen next to her stuck out his hand in invitation, "May I?"

Sophie raised a skeptical eyebrow, "_You_," she stressed, "tango Captain?"

Bezu put on a knowing smirk and gave a low whisper, "Still have a few surprises up my sleeve," he gave a courteous bow, "Ms. Neveu."

This was the most shocking thing Sophie had ever experienced, just a minute ago she was bickering with her bull headed Captain as usual, and the next he wants to tango? And worse yet, he was acting like a gentleman, which gives her absoulalty no reasonable excuse to decline his offer.

With some apprehension she put her smaller hand in his larger one. The feeling of his warm, calloused hands sent shivers up her spine, they were rough but worn in, you could tell Bezu Fache was the kind of man that worked for a living, and wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty to finish a job.

_I like that; _Sophie thought unconsciously, _He's determined and hard working, like me. _A smile slowly crept itself on her face.

"Sophie," Bezu said stopping dead center in the middle of the floor, "I believe that is the first genuine smile I have seen from you the whole night."

_He's acting… charming? _Sophie wondered suspiciously, _Maybe its just one huge sarcastic joke I'm not catching…?_

"Really," Sophie played along, "I also believe that is the first time you've used my first name, your entire life."

"Miraculous," he leaned in whispering in her ear, "I hope these miracles continue, for you have _quite _a lovely smile."

_Nope not a joke, **that **was definitely real, _she admitted to herself flat out.

She surprised herself even when an embarrassed laugh escaped her lips, and her cheeks flared up a scarlet color.

Sophie jumped a bit as a sudden warmth envelope her left hip and the Captain took her hand in his.

Bezu leaned in, "You have to put your hand on my shoulder."

"Of course," Sophie scoffed, "I know this dance."

"Show me."

The music flowed enticing and entrancing Sophie's very being. Locking eyes with Bezu's dark brown orbs, her feet fell into step immediately. Maybe it was the heat of his body next to hers, but a sudden fire began burning throughout Sophie's body, lighting a fierce passion for the dance.

And suddenly it was not a dance between to human beings, it was a _competition_ and everything in the Captain's eyes was daring her to take the challenge.

With swift, elegant spin Sophie silently accepted.

The dance floor then and there, disappeared. The background and former thought of anything else faded into the shear blackness surrounding their figures. It was only they in their dashing formal wear, dancing like it was their last.

Her blood boiled with excitement, as he spun her out and back into his firm chest, with one very crisp movement. Glancing up into Bezu's chocolate eyes Sophie found his gaze looking back at her completely unreadable.

_What are you thinking? _Sophie wondered, momentarily taken out of the dance.

But then thrown back in as Bezu spun her out again, the royal silk of her dress spun like fountain on the floor, the violins blared in her ears and the dance continued.

Twists, turns, lefts and rights, Sophie was moving her body in ways she hadn't in a while and though her body ached in pain sometimes. She loved this, the passion, the moment, the mystery, the daring in his eyes.

They excited her. Made her feel dangerous, yet scared her at the same time.

For such a large man Bezu Fache moved with surprising grace and wit, moves that the style of music only complemented.

Faster and faster they danced this dance they do, until completely immersed in the entrancing music beyond thought. Finally as the music began to come to the end, Bezu took her in his strong arms and dipped her low in one swift movement.

As the music came to dead halt the spell on them was broken. And they came back to the elegant floor, with flowing champagne; a shinning diamond chandelier sparkled above them, and smelled of expensive perfume mixed with Cuban cigars. With the addition of roaring clapping, Sophie quickly looked around to see what everyone was so excited by, but only found hundreds of eyes staring back at her.

_Me? _She gaped, _No, WE. _

Sophie looked over at Bezu to see him taking a short bow and quickly walking off the floor. Slowly, she gave a short curtsey and the crowd grew even louder, obviously her tango wasn't as rusty as she thought. And then followed right after the Captain, eager to get out of the spotlight.

She tried to locate Bezu as she exited the floor, but the crowd swallowed his form.

_He seemed in a hurry to get away…? _Sophie questioned herself.

"That was amazing!" Said a familiar voice from behind her.

Sophie turned around and was immediately brought into a tight hug by her good friend Madeline Ames. Madeline may be quick to assume things and an unconscious flirt, but also a very smart woman holding the Head of Forensic Sciences position in the department.

"What are you talking about?" Sophie inquired, when finally being released.

Madeline giggled, "I'm talking about your little _danse_ there with Captain Fache!" she squealed excitedly, her English carrying a heavy French accent.

"I mean Sophie," she carried on, "I know you have _un faible pour_ for older men, with Mr. Langdon and all, but can you please tell me when you _draguer _our boss like th-"

"_Arrêt_, _arrêt_!", she stopped the manic girl, "I was _not _'flirting' with monsieur Fache, we were politely dancing."

"So you say…" Madeline wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Whatever," Sophie glanced at the crowd sitting at various tables, "We should find our seats it looks like dinner is about to be served."

"Ah," Madeline registered, "_Oui en effet_, lets see…" she thought for a second, "If I remember correctly I was sitting at table 'A3'"

Searching her memory Sophie thought back to her invitation, "That can't be right," she mumbled, "I'm sitting at 'A3' too."

"What's wrong with that?" Madeline shrugged.

"Wouldn't you be sitting with the Head of Departments?"

Madeline only responded by shrugging to her friend in confusion again.

Something's not right… 

Sophie marched to the front of the ballroom with long, purposeful strides; although with her dress was a challenge, glimpsing each table number as she went…_B2…B3…B4…_

"Here," Sophie stopped, "A3…" But her voice fell by the end of the number.

Oh no… 

"No, no, no," Sophie whispered backing away, "Let's find another table, Maddie."

Madeline took one look at the table, and put on a mischevious smirk, flipping her long, blonde hair behind her shoulders, "I don't think so Sophie, and I mean this _is _our assigned table…"

And without another word she walked the remaining few steps to the front of the table quickly, and sat down in an empty seat.

Sophie groaned and walked over.

The table wasn't what troubled Sophie of course; it was a perfectly circular, rosewood table. It was the people residing at the table that troubled her: Madeline was seated with her back facing the dance floor, a familiar elderly couple to her left, the now Major Collet next to them, then a young blue eyed man and residing to his left was no other than Captain Bezu Fache.

_Florent Bodine _that blue-eyed boy was the main reason for her hesitation. Or to most people, "The most talented agent yet," and to most agency women, "The hottest thing alive."

But to Sophie, her residential admirer/ stalker and most annoying person on the face of the earth. She continually turns down his offers to "get something to eat," and politely declines after pathetic pickup lines. And what made things worse was that, he was not only a superior agent but he never gives up. He still hasn't.

"Sophie," Florent beamed, obviously confused but equally excited, "I wasn't aware you'd be joining us tonight?" he said as Sophie took her seat between Bezu and Madeline.

"Neither was I," Sophie laughed awkwardly and looked pointedly at the Captain. It was odd for her to be sitting at this exact table, considering that familiar elderly couple are the prime minister and his wife. And as they all knew it was a DCPJ tradition to have the heads of the major departments dinning with the minister and his company.

"Excuse me for not informing you earlier Sophie," Bezu exclaimed for the whole table, "The Head of Cryptography unfortunately could not be here tonight, so I changed Ms. Neveu's seating that a high ranking official from the department could join us."

Everyone nodded in understanding.

Sophie stayed quiet for the next few minutes as the people made idle small talk and Bezu took time to introduce the Heads to the minister.

"Let me introduce the table to you monsieur," the captain said as he stood, "Ms. Madeline Ames, Head of Forensic Sciences. Major Jerome Collet, Head of Homicide. And Major Florent Bodine, Head of Intelligence." Gesturing to each as he said their titles.

_If only he had any intelligence. _Sophie laughed to herself.

"I don't believe we have met this young lady." The minister's wife gestured to Sophie, giving her a gentle smile.

Bezu opened his mouth to speak but Sophie beat him to the punch. "Sophie Neveu, Madame, it is an honor." She bowed her head respectfully.

"Sophie Neveu…" The prime minister pondered, "I believe I knew your grandfather, Jacques Saunière?"

Sophie smiled fondly at the mention of her grandfather, "Yes, if you know him I'm sure you heard of what happened a few months ago."

"Oh yes," he said gravely, "What a wonderful man, it truly was a loss for all of France."

"If you don't mind me asking, how were you aquatinted with my grandfather?" Sophie questioned with true curiosity.

The prime minister's wife answered, putting on small smile, "Your grandfather, as I'm sure you know, was not only the curator of the Louvre but also a great scholar."

"And upon hearing this from my collogues," now the minister continued for her, "I asked if he could assist me with some international issues, he agreed and helped me a good deal, from then on we have been good friends."

"We are truly sorry for your loss." His wife finished, with real sincerity in her voice.

"Thank you."

The minister turned to Captain Fache, "Your unit led an investigation into Jacques' murder, right Captain?"

Bezu opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the minister's wife, "Of course, and no doubt Ms. Neveu was at the head of it."

Sophie smirked at Bezu and could see his face grow redder at the second, and his anger at her ticking like a bomb. She decided it was in the best interest of her safety to save him, "Yes, Captain Fache graciously obliged to me taking over the case."

"And I'm sure the one responsible was brought to justice."

"Oh yes," Sophie replied, "Although it was a hassle chasing them all across Europe." She gave a wink to Bezu. Obviously toying with him, and taking advantage of the fact that the minister and his wife were visiting in America during their little adventure.

A few minutes later dinner was served and Sophie just sat there in silence fiddling with the dish on her plate.

_The Captain has been acting odd tonight…_ Sophie pulled her head up to meet his eyes, but he turned away almost in a panic_…What are you hiding? Does it have to do with me?_

Sophie was ripped from her thoughts suddenly when she heard a familiar name in the minister and Collet's conversation, which sparked her interest.

"…Professor Langdon, from Harvard University is-"

"Excuse me." Sophie piped up from her revere.

The minister smiled at her, "Ah Ms.Neveu, I was just commenting to Major Collet about the increase in homicides, but thankfully intelligent minds to solve them like Professor Langdon in _Dijon_," he finished.

"Professor Robert Langdon?" Sophie stated clearly, just to make sure she was hearing him correctly.

Bezu suddenly opened his mouth, "Prime minister may—"

"The one and only," he put on a happy face, completely oblivious to the Captain, "With his new fiancé of course, Miss Vittoria Verta."

Sophie just sat there and listened in shock as he continued.

"It was the most amazing show of teamwork and investigative skills I've ever seen," he went on like a proud father, "Their friend Mr.Glick was apparently murdered, when trying to investigate more into the matters discovered at the Vatican a few years ago,"

"Anyway..." he was about begin.

But Sophie put in a quick, "Excuse me." With a small sniffle, before another word was spoken. Got up in the rush and in a quiet panic exited the ballroom.

"Sophie!" Bezu stood up, but she was already gone…

A/U – Please review and tell me whatever you think! Reviews are great inspiration and I'd love to hear what you have to say!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – This chapter has POV from Langdon as well as Sophie, I'll be doing that more and more throughout the story so I hope you like it! Also there will again be some foreign language in this chapter but Vittoria will of course be speaking Italian, cause she kinda is Italian!

_Discaimer – I don't own Da Vinci Code or any of the characters in it._

Langdon rubbed the golden band that circled his ring finger.

It looked polished and shiny when the light hit it, in the afternoon garden. But something about it felt so vile and underhanded, like it was some kind of secret. But from who, Vittoria had already told anyone who would listen and some who wouldn't.

_Sophie?_

"Has long forgotten about you…" Robert mumbled to himself, shinning the ring's light into a patch of lilies.

"It was so sudden and romantic!" Langdon heard Vittoria's voice squealing from the other side of the lavish courtyard garden.

The wedding.

It certainly was sudden, but not so much romantic.

It happened right after wrapping up Mr. Glick's murder, they were walking away from the local police station dead tired, but hand in hand. The sky was dark and murky, like a warning for the shower to come. But no matter how grave the sky looked it couldn't possibly have gotten dark enough to mirror their emotions at the moment. Then in a quick movement Vittoria came to a dead halt, and faced him with tears in her eyes.

"_Robert," her voice cracked with emotion, "We have seen in our time together how suddenly life can end…"_

_Robert nodded gravely knowing how much this case had taken out of both of them._

"_So if I don't tell you know I will regret it for the rest of my life," she took a deep breath, "I love you." _

_And with that he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around in happiness, just as the rain started to fall. By this time he too had tears cascading from his eyes, but not tears of sorrow like they were only hours ago, but tears of joy._

When he put her down, they just stared into each other's chocolate orbs, each mimicking the other's excitement and bliss. They slowly leaned forward, eyes still locked like staring into each other's souls. The kiss came slowly and gently, but faster and faster it grew into a moment of passion, longing and fear.

_Fear of losing each other, like so many had days before. With slight hesitation on both parts they pulled away for air. _

_I was an abrupt and unusual thought, but it came spilling out of his mouth more naturally than anything he had ever said before, "Let's get married."_

_At this Vittoria only threw her head back in laughter and uncontrollable giggles. But then came forward so she was nose to nose with Langdon, "Why?" she said playfully._

"_Because I love you." He whispered._

"_I can't hear you…" she joked._

_He lifted his head to the rain and shouted in excitement, "I love you!"_

_They both erupted in laughter in the pouring rain._

_But that night they really did get married, in a small chapel just out of town, with two cheap rings, no one knew where they were, they had no plans for the future but that didn't matter there and then because he was hers and she was his._

_It was the fairytale they never had, and at that moment it didn't matter what anyone else thought, cause there was only them. _

Langdon gulped nervously, as he was pulled out of his memory, _It sort of matters now._

The DCPJ headquarters was busy and bustling as usual when Sophie Neveu strode through the double doors.

Her black heals clicked against the tile floor with every step; Sophie kept her head held high. News travels fast in the DCPJ, and by now probably most everyone knew about her heartbreak with Robert. And some even expected Sophie not to show today, thinking she's be curled up on her couch with a bucket of ice cream remembering fond memories with Robert.

But those people just didn't know Sophie.

This is how she deals with grief, rejection, death, she throws herself right back into work, pretends like it never happened or fakes that she's all right. . And un-healthy as that may sound it's the only way she deals with her emotions; keep them locked away so no one can hurt them.

Although there was an exception, _Robert._ Sophie thought sadly.

But quickly dismissed the thought from her mind, she looked around at the ninety percent male office as she waited for the elevator, _How they would laugh if you broke down in tears…_

The golden doors opened swiftly and she walked hurriedly in, accidentally bumping into someone wearing a black shirt, and knocking them slightly off balance.

Sophie turned quickly, "_Je suis désolé_," she said politely. But froze when she saw the face of the man, "Captain," she nodded respectfully and punched the number seven, around the same time the number five lit up.

"Agent Neveu," he said softly, "I was looking for you, we need to talk." He stepped back into the elevator.

"We have nothing to talk about Captain," she professionally but with a hint of coldness.

"Then I have something to apologize for." He said solemnly.

_He was acting weird last night…? _

Sophie's brow furrowed, "What?" she asked cautiously.

Beep 

The light colored doors opened as the number five blacked out, and revealed two younger agents. They quickly stepped into the elevator, talking rapidly in French, while one of them pressed nine.

Fache leaned behind the two men, and whispered into Sophie's ear, "We'll talk in my office." His hot breath on her ear made her tense slightly.

Beep 

Bezu strut out of the elevator with surprising speed, and Sophie struggled to follow with her shorter legs. But all the less, she chased after him. Sophie could not help but notice the looks they got walking down the hall, even some of the newer, female agents gave her a wink.

_They could not possibly think Fache and me…_she stopped that thought before it got too far. Last night was a blur, a blur of champagne, perfume, elegant dresses, Cuban cigars, tangos and tears, which Sophie just wanted to forget.

Due to the speed, by the time they reached the end of the hall, where the Captain's office usually preceded, Sophie was out of breath.

"Tired?" Fache offered playfully as he opened the door for her.

Sophie just gave him an annoyed scowl and marched into his office.

As Bezu walked into the spacious office he closed the door behind him, and Sophie could not help but feel a spike of panic as the 'click' from the door lock echoed throughout the room.

The Captain noticed this and reassured her, "Do not worry, it is only to ensure we are not interrupted."

Sophie nodded slightly, but still not fully convinced.

"Please sit," he gestured to the chair in front of the desk, "Sorry about the rush to the office," he said as he took his seat behind his large desk.

"But it seems our little _danse_ last night," Bezu paused and scratched his head nervously, "Sparked some interesting rumors…" he faded off.

Sophie could not help but giggle at the Captain obvious discomfort on the topic.

In his 'back to business tone' the Captain stated, "I invited you here to discuss Mr. Langdon."

Immediately, Sophie could feel herself frowning at the mention of his name.

"Please Captain," she started anticipating his questioning, "I'm really fine."

Bezu swallowed and looked downward towards his desk, almost looking ashamed of something, "Sophie please, it's something else."

He used my first name…? 

"He contacted me about a month ago," he started, "Requesting help with the case the prime minister referred to last night"

"I found it admirable that he was assisting them, and considering our past," he took a deep breath, "I decided to send some extra agents his way."

Sophie was still wondering what all of this had to do with her, and if Robert had time to contact the Captain, why not her as well?

"He also had a message for you," he paused, "And said if he could not contact you within a week, he asked me to deliver it to you."

Sophie was listening very intently now, on the edge of her seat.

"Forgive me Sophie, I believed you two had remained quite close," Bezu paused, "But apparently he did not contact you, would you still like to hear his message?" he looked at her softly, with pity radiating from his eyes.

_I hate that, I hate pity… _Sophie thought bitterly to herself.

"Yes." She said hoarsely afraid of what he might say next.

Bezu let out a sigh, "He said…"

"Sounds as though it will be a grand and beautiful ceremony." Mrs. Abelló stated lovingly.

After two hours of being described every detail about their formal wedding in three weeks, Robert was surprised the old women hadn't pulled out her hair. After their spontaneous wedding in the French countryside Vittoria decided she wanted something more formal. So after calling their close contacts at the Vatican, she managed to get it arranged so they would take their vows in St. Peter's Square with non other than their close friend Pope Mortati presiding over the ceremony.

It was to be the wedding of the year, the grandest thing in decades.

"Can you believe it Mena," Vittoria exclaimed practically jumping out of her seat for the tenth time that day, "A grand wedding in front of the Vatican, with CERN and the whole scientific community backing us!"

Upon calling the new head of CERN and informing them of their plans, they fully agreed to support the wedding financially and morally, seeing as it would be, 'A good way for the science and church to come together in celebration.' Meaning, 'It would make us look good doing something with the Vatican, cause of the antimatter fiasco…'

"I know," the patient woman smiled again.

Robert and Vittoria where currently visiting with LeonardoVerta' s good friend, and Vittoria's godmother Mena Abelló. Sitting in her lush courtyard gardens, behind her towering mansion and sipping tea. Vittoria had insisted they visit her mansion in northwest Italy near Switzerland, because of her 'close family relation.' A widow at 69 years old, tall, patient, filthy rich due to her deceased husbands explorations in oil, and extremely kind, Langdon wouldn't mind being family with this woman.

"I'm sure you too are very exited, Mr. Langdon," she said calmly, reading him like a book. Mrs. Abelló gave a knowing look that said, 'I like you now, but I won't hesitate to kill you if you hurt my goddaughter.'

Robert gave a smile, "Of course." He said turning to face Vittoria and putting his arm around her chair protectively.

Vittoria's brown eyes gazed lovingly up at him for a moment, but then she turned back to her godmother quickly.

"But there's still so much to do," Vittoria huffed, "With the cake, my dress and the flowers." She was even starting to make Robert dizzy thinking about it.

"Oh _madrina _will you help me" she took the elderly women's hand in hers, "I don't think I'll ever be able to do it by myself!"

Mena had a warm smile on her face when she leaned toward Vittoria and answered, "Of course, my child."

Vittoria leaned over the table and hugged the tall women happily as she whispered, "Thank you."

"Anything for you Vittoria," she said fondly, "Your father was like a brother to me, and you are family, as is your husband." gesturing to Langdon.

"Now," she said as she escaped from Vittoria's embrace and stood, "Who would like to join me inside to look at some old photos." her Italian accent carrying over heavily.

They all rose from the table and began they're journey back to the mansion, Langdon caught up with Mrs. Abelló as they got to the long staircase, "Mrs. Abelló may I please use your phone inside," Robert requested.

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Call me Mena please, and of course, it's to the right, near the bathrooms."

"Thank you." He said quickly and walked off with full knowledge of whom he had to talk to before he went through with this marriage.

Sophie… 

A/N – Sorry about the rather short chapter, but I wanted to get something short and sweet in before finals. I may not be able to post anything for about another week cause of finals.

_And I hope you like the cliffhanger I left you with Bezu and Sophie's conversation…_

_Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to everyone for their wonderful comments, I really appreciate them! _

_Please enjoy this next chapter, and also remember I am changing POVs from time to time._

_Disclaimer- I do not own Da Vinci Code or any of the characters._

_

* * *

_

"_He said…"_

_Bzzzzz. Bzzzzz._

A sudden vibration from Sophie's coat pocket interrupted the Captain in mid-sentence.

Jumping from her seat slightly, after precariously being perched at the end of it in anticipation of the Captain's very next words. Sophie let out a low growl of frustration, which sounded more like a moan coming from her. She reached in her pocket now thoroughly anxious to hear her message and with one click of a button, no more vibrations.

"You were saying…" Sophie gulped.

"Yes," Fache began getting back on track, "He said…"

"…I regret that I can not be here to tell you this in person," Langdon's voice crackled over the office phone, "But I believe I have…fallen in love, once again." His voice sounded mechanical and forced, like he had practiced in front of a mirror.

"_Now please I know what your thinking," Langdon sounded desperate, " 'Robert has gone off on another adventure and found a new maiden in distress,'" his voice seemed so urging, so begging like he was on his knees this very moment, "It's not like that… I don't… I can't…" he stuttered._

_He took a deep breath, "Someone I thought I never would see again, has come back into my life," he paused, "My first love… no that sounds horrible… I mean I'm married—no wait, cut that…" he sounded frustrated and annoyed with himself._

"_Mr. Langdon-" Fache's deep voice carried over the phone._

"_Wait Captain please," Langdon's voice broke slightly over the phone, and Bezu couldn't tell if the next noise was static or the professor composing himself._

_Bezu froze at hearing so much desperation in a grown man's voice, especially a man he believed to be so strong, "Just tell her," he sighed in heartbreak, " I'm sorry and I hope we can be friends."_

_The line was silent for a few seconds._

"_Did you get that?"_

"_Yes, I'll tell her…" he said whispered solemnly. _

"_Thank you." _

_And with that the line went dead._

Langdon slammed the phone down in irritation, _Dammit Sophie; pick up your cell phone._

After trying to get through three times Robert gave up just in time to hear his fiancé's voice over his head, "_Honey," _her voice whined through the speakers on the wall, "_Come to the front porch, we need to leave the mansion immediately!"_

_Mansion? _Langdon thought questioningly, _This place is a castle. _

In fact theAbelló residence was so amazingly large that they needed a staff of 150 to run the place, and speakers in each room to contact people so you wouldn't get a workout walking from one side of the palace to the other. Complete with its very own courtyard and lush gardens, with exotic flowers of all types. The extravagancy of the manor made Langdon question if Mrs. Abelló was in something other than oil…

Never the less, Mrs. Abelló was going to be family, and also he didn't feel exactly safe questioning anything about the mysterious woman. Pressing the bright red "_davanti_" button, with the English translation "front" under it, "Coming…" he mumbled.

* * *

"Again Ms. Neveu I completely apologize—" 

A loud thud against the Captain's desk cut him off, Sophie's fist just slammed strait into a small stack of papers piled on Bezu's desk. Lucky she did too, because Fache was sure that if she hit the desk head on he would have heard the cracking of some broken fingers. Rising to rest both her hands on the desk, she stared him down with her deep eyes, and instinctively Bezu scooted his chair back a few inches. Sophie's normally chocolate eyes seemed to glow a fiery red, and her jaw clenched with rage.

"Tell Mr. Langdon the next time you see him," she ground out between her tightly pressed lips, "that if he has something to say to me he should say it himself, or not say it at all."

Sophie then marched out of Bezu's office with an alarmingly aggressive speed, her delicate hands slammed the knob on it hinges leaving the door shaking violently in her wake. And the Captain let out a scared breath he hadn't realized he was holding in.

_A devastated Sophie Neveu could break your heart, _Fache thought, _But an enraged one could break your arm._

Sophie's heels were so loud and strides so quick against the tile floor, that it sounded like the Kentucky Derby was racing down the hallway. As she moved in the direction of her cubicle desk she saw a few heads pop out of their own in confusion to all the noise, and she threw all a miserable scowl.

She growled under her breath, "The nerve of that arrogant bast—"

Another shriek of frustration escaped her lips before she finished the sentence, causing a few heads to turn her way. _I-I can't even finish a thought I'm just so…_

Finally arriving at her desk cubicle she took a seat in her spiny blue chair, and laid her arms on her desk burring her face into them. _God, _Sophie sighed mentally, _I feel like-like hitting something- breaking something!_

"Why am I so mad?" she yelled turning her face toward the white boards that covered the ceiling.

A smooth voice chuckled kindly behind her, "It's called rejection, _chéri_."

* * *

"Finally you're here!" Vittoria's voice panicked. 

Langdon walked out of the residence slightly winded from trying to find his way through the Abelló's enormous maze of a castle.

"We have a problem…"

"What…?" Langdon asked slowly, half of him not wanting to know the answer.

Vittoria grabbed him by the shoulders in an insisting manner, "We need to go to Paris."

She put a hand up before Robert could answer, "Now I know how tired you are with traveling, and especially to Paris after what happened there, but it is the fashion capital of the world, and Mena insists we buy the dress there so-"

He cut off her desperate rambling and said calmly, "I'll go."

A beautiful, full smile lightened Vittoria's face as she wrapped him in a big bear huge with her arms, "Thank you so much Robert!"

_No,_ Robert thought, _Thank you Vittoria._ She had unknowingly given him the perfect excuse to drop in on someone he needed to see.

She pulled away a bit giving an excited squeal and a quick, "I love you!" Before skipping in glee, to the jet-black limo that awaited them both.

Langdon sighed thinking about what he had to do, _I hope you still will after I blatantly lie to you…_

_

* * *

_

Sophie's fingers idly tapped against the cool metal of the small café table in front of her, _What am I doing here?_

After she had been told her message a few hours ago, apparently she had "ran into her office with a face of grief, anger and frustration," but that's just what her colleagues are now saying behind her back. And with her having just come out of Fache's locked office, where earlier a large thud could have been heard, the speculation of her fellow agents continued suggestively.

But another problem came when none other than Florent Bodine stepped into her cubicle doorway, just seconds after she had gone in about to scream. As usual he offered to do something with her, "Just lunch, you'll feel better." He persuaded. And Sophie being weary and exasperated with no decent excuse at the moment had no choice but to agree.

So here she was sitting at the café they agreed on, waiting for the blue-eyed wonder boy.

_What are you thinking Sophie,_ she grumbled putting her head into her hands, _Madeline will never let me hear the last of this._

"_Bonjour_, _chéri_." A voice greeted her enduringly from across the table.

Sophie lifted her vision to see Bodine snatch her hand to his lips and give the top of her hand a wet kiss.

Sophie felt herself gag at he traditional French gesture of friendship, knowing that he means to be much more than friends.

"Hi." Sophie said awkwardly, suddenly regretting her agreeing to this.

"My dear," he sighed sitting down, still holding on to her hand as Sophie tried to pull it back from his iron grip, "It broke my heart to see you in such distress this morning." Now another one of his strong hands gripped hers.

Sophie still trying politely to pull the ensnared limb away, she answered, "Thank you," pulling back a bit harder, "But I'm really fine now." She insisted hinting slightly to her hand.

"Yes of course," he let go suddenly making her lose her balance and fall back slightly, "I was just saying it was a shame to see you in tears over a man like the Captain."

She stared at him bewildered for a second, "First off, I was not crying," Sophie stated clearly, "Me and the Captain never had anything but a strictly professional relationship."

Bodine looked pleased at her second comment, "So you are single," he raised his eyebrow suggestively.

_Rather quick to the point, aren't you?_

"Yes but—"

"Ahem," I voice interrupted from beside the table, "Ms. Neveu?"

To Sophie's utter annoyance it was her superior Captain Fache. She had not completely forgiven him for not telling her the message earlier, and making her look like an idiot waiting for an engaged man, for worse yet his desperate mistress.

"Yes, Captain Fache?" Sophie sighed in an obvious condescending manner, like she was speaking with a troublesome child.

"Ms. Ames said I might find you here," he said blandly, "There is an urgent matter that needs your attention at headquarters."

Sophie's brow furrowed in confusion, _Couldn't he ask any of the other hundred cryptographers in the building? And why did he come himself, why not send one of his lackey agents? _

Her eyes looked at him questioningly and only one answer came to mind, _It's something he needs me specifically for._

And despite how curious she was to find out what that thing was, she decided to make him suffer a bit for holding out on her before. "Fine." She said dismissively, but turned back to Bodine with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Now Ms. Neveu," he growled in annoyance, "It is rather important," his voice hinted towards something else.

This time Bodine turned toward him and said, "She'll be there in a moment," as if to politely get rid of him. His boldness toward the Captain surprised her a bit, considering most agents under him coward in fear.

Bezu looked at Florent as if seeing him the first time since his arrival, with a disgusted scowl on his face.

Fache grumbled something under his breath that sounded oddly like, "Female hormones…" Just loud enough so Sophie and him could hear, and of course being the feminist everyone knows her to be, she fell for the bait.

"Excuse me." Sophie snapped, standing up to look him in the eye.

"Nothing," he shrugged innocently.

"For once," Sophie ground her teeth, feeling her anger rising fast, "Can't you at least try to be civil towards me."

Bezu looked angry and offended, "I always am!"

"Are you kidding, I _never_ get the same respect as the male employees in my department." Sophie said with an outraged look on her face. Maybe now was an odd time to bring up a completely irrelevant topic, but Sophie had been meaning to say something about it for a while. She knew what she was saying could possibly get her fired but considering the day she had had it didn't seem to matter much then.

"Now is not the time, Sophie." Bezu growled.

Something in his voice told her to stand down for now, but they would finish this conversation later.

"Fine." She said and began a strut back towards DCPJ headquarters, with Bezu in close step behind her.

* * *

_Deep Breaths, Deep Breaths,_ Langdon calmed himself as his hands gripped the armrests tightly. The roar from the engines on the Abelló's jet grew softer and softer in Robert's ears as their altitude increased. 

"I hate flying…" he mumbled.

Right at this moment Langdon very much believed in the old saying, "If we were meant to fly God would have given us wings."

He glanced across the isle to where his fiancé and Mena were busily chattering away. _Probably about the dam wedding, _Langdon thought, and then questioned himself. _Since when did it become that **dam** wedding?_

Langdon's stomach lurched as the plane took a sharp right.

_Since it got me on this plane, _he groaned.

* * *

Sophie found herself for the second time that day in front of Captain Bezu Fache's desk. 

"Sorry to interrupt your lunch Ms. Neveu," Bezu leaned back against the front of his desk, as Sophie took a seat in her former chair, "But I have an assignment that requires you specifically,"

The door suddenly opened to show Major Collet as he walked into the office and shut the door behind him, carrying two brown manila folders. He nodded to Sophie in acknowledgment and handed the files to Fache.

"What we are about to tell you Sophie," Fache said in a dead serious tone, "Cannot leave this room. Understand?"

Sophie just nodded in replay and let him continue, "We believe there to be a leak within the department."

This was no big surprise to Sophie; almost any law enforcement agency had a few moles inside. What is vital though, is that they don't have access to anything important.

"This leak is quite special though," Collet continued for him, "We have been tracking and observing the subject for months to find he not only has been selling weapons and information, but has close relations to the Italian Mob, having carried out various hit jobs for them."

"He is a threat and disgust to this department," Fache spit out, "And we need him removed before major damage occurs, and we need your help to do it."

Now Sophie was thoroughly confused, _How can a cryptographer catch a spy?_

"Me?" she questioned.

"Yes," Collet answered, kneeling down to the level of her seat to look her in the eye, "For Ms. Neveu you are the only one in this office we trust to carry this out, and exactly whom we need."

Fache sighed, almost in disappointment about what he was going to say, "For you see Sophie, the leak is Florent Bodine."

* * *

_You'll see how Sophie's assignment fits into the plot with Langdon later. The story is just starting to heat up, so please keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing!__How was the length of the chapter? Longer? Shorter?_

_ Please Comment!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Again, I'm sending an extra special thanks to all my fabulous reviewers! They're advice, criticism and support is greatly appreciated!_

_Disclaimer- I do not own Da Vinci Code or any of the characters._

_

* * *

_

_I can't do this…! _Sophie screamed mentally, scolding herself for even agreeing to this.

Pacing back and forth across her simple and tidy French apartment, Sophie was panicking her wits out and ready to explode with anxiety.

Two days ago in her Captain's office Sophie had been informed of the very sensitive leak in DCPJ headquarters, still confused as to how they needed her services but like any good agent of the law agreed to help.

_Big Mistake._

They didn't need her to decipher any codes or messages like a normal cryptologist, Sophie was charged with "tricking the leak" as they put it. Or put in normal terms, "Seducing Bodine for information, and secretly searching his apartment."

"_I'm a cryptologist, not a spy!"_ Sophie had retorted.

But apparently she wasn't selected for her clandestine skills, more so Florent's obvious attraction to her. And the fact that the whole office knew she definitely did not like him back, so she could be trusted not to turn on them.

So Sophie completed the odious task yesterday and arranged a date in his apartment tonight.

"_So Florent," she tried her best to sound alluring, "I was just stopping buy to tell you how much I enjoyed our lunch the other day." She sat on the edge of his office desk, classic move to show off her legs. _

_And trust me, he certainly took notice, "Yeah me too," he picked up his jacket, "In fact, you want to do it again?"_

"_Now," Sophie jumped off the desk, racking her mind for a decent answer, "Now… is not good, how about some time later, where it's a bit more private…" she trailed off, leaving him to ponder that thought._

"_Later?" Bodine flashed a smile, "Yeah, later would be good."_

"_Great, how about your place tomorrow night?" Sophie suggested._

_He nodded, "All right," he said lowly, as if hinting, "I'll see you then." And he exited the large office to lunch._

Tonight's the night, and to say the least Sophie was on the edge. Glancing at the clock Sophie went over the time line for the night, _8:00: picked up by Fache and Collet to go to Bodine's apartment, 8:15: briefed by overly demanding bosses, 8:30- 10:00: Seduce subject for info and search apartment, 10:05: give info to bosses in front of apartment, if not already dead._

Glancing at the clock Sophie found it was four past eight, _Late?_ She pondered, _Quite unlike her stern Captain…_

Doing a quick examination of her attire, Sophie found it to be quite fitting for her goal of seduction. It reminded Sophie of a combination of "S'" she had read in an issue of French Vogue, "Simple, Satin and Seductive." With a blushing red color, cutoff around mid thigh and loose drooping neckline, Sophie was irresistible.

Giving her reflection a smug smile in the mirror she thought, _Wonder what Robert would say if he saw me now…?_

Little did Sophie know her questioning was about to be answered, with the ring of the doorbell.

* * *

_Earlier that day…_

"Oh Robert," Vittoria moaned, "I wish you would come shopping with us…"

The fragrance roses growing next to their Paris hotel, drifted through Langdon's nose. And the sun shone bright in his eyes, as cars could be heard busying their day about as usual. It truly was a beautiful day to spend with his fiancé, but he must hear something before his marriage. There for, he must lie.

"I'm sorry Vit," he used her pet name for persuasion, "Isn't it unlucky for the groom to see the bride's gown before the wedding, anyway?"

"I know," she said sincerely, "But your opinion means so much to me."

A smooth voice from behind Vittoria interrupted their conversation, "And what is it you will do, instead of shopping?"

Langdon had not noticed the elderly women there before, "Well Mrs. Abelló, I was planning on visiting with a old colleague." His dislike for the women increased further by the second for some reason.

"Can we come?" Vittoria asked hopefully.

"No." Robert said a little too hastily, "I just know how much you wanted to dress shop, and we have no other time before the wedding, all right?" he looked her in the eye and was sad to see true disappointment in them, all she really wanted was to spend time with him. And that's what made this all the more harder.

_This is surely the sin of all sins._ Robert thought,_ I'm ditching wedding shopping to go meet another women, doesn't matter how much I worship the scared feminine now, I'm definitely going to hell…_

Langdon pulled her into a reassuring hug, and she quickly wrapped her arms around his waist. He spotted Mena squinting in suspicion out of the corner of his eye, before she turned her back to the couple and flipped her cell phone open.

After pressing a memorized pattern of buttons a ringing could be heard through the device, _"Yes?" _a voice answered.

"I have an assignment for Angelo," she said in hushed tones, so the others were deaf to her call.

"A hit or a tail?" 

"A tail… for now."

* * *

Sophie grabbed her bright red handbag and rushed to the door, expecting the Captain. Imagine her surprise as she opened the door to find the face of Robert Langdon starring back at her.

Immediately shrieking in bewilderment and almost shutting the door on him, if not for his foot blocking the way.

"Please Sophie," he urged, putting his hands up in surrender, "I just want to talk."

Sophie only opened the door halfway, being cautious not to let him in like she had with her heart, " I received your message," she said indifferently, "And I think you said all you had to say there." She said coldly.

"I didn't get to say all I wanted to then," he begged, "And there's something else I need to ask you."

She seemed to consider this for a moment and opened the door in defeat, with a sigh, "Come in, the hallways cold."

"Thanks." He gave her that adorable trademark smile.

Sophie spared a look towards the clock, _8:06 already, where could they be?_

She took a position by the window and stared at the quiet street below, where only a few cars lined the sides of the street, and cats could be heard digging in the trashcans.

"Sophie," he began, standing across from her by the large window, "Before I make one of the biggest decisions of my life," he paused, "You need to answer a question for me…"

She raised a skeptical eyebrow at him, "Robert, you're getting married," she waited, letting the enormity of her statement sink into him, "It's on the television constantly, and all over newspapers worldwide."

Langdon just gazed into her eyes, pleading with her not to make him think on this anymore, but she continued knowing he had to hear the truth.

"It is to be the wedding of the year," she stressed, "And not only is it the biggest event for the Vatican in years, but its actually giving people hope."

_Click_, a large flash erupted from the street below, but did not draw either's attention.

"Violence between the scientific community and the Church has slowed down," she had read this in the paper, she in fact had read _all_ the articles around the marriage in the paper, "People, whatever they believe are coming together in celebration for your wedding, they are starting to think in the mind set that if you two can come together, why can't the world?"

Sophie gazed at the floor, but Langdon grabbed her shoulders turning her head up to look him in the eye, "I don't care." He stated firmly.

"But I do," Sophie fired back, "So what ever you were going to ask me…don't." she turned her back to him.

Suddenly a knock from the door turned both their heads, "Ahem," a curious looking Captain Fache coughed, "Am I interrupting anything?"

"No," Sophie said slowly, "Mr. Langdon was just leaving." She looked him strait in the eye.

"Sophie…"

"If you please," she said unemotionally, "We're in a bit of a hurry."

Langdon glanced questioningly between Fache and Sophie, and then noticing Sophie's attire it came to him, "Right." He said tensely and stalked out of the apartment, sparing one chilling glance back at Sophie.

Tears began to form in Sophie's eyes, and her vision blurred with how she had treated Robert, but it had to be done.

Within seconds of seeing her distress, Fache was in front of her with a worried look in his eye and a comforting hand on her arm, "Are you ok?" he questioned.

Sophie looked into his chocolate orbs thankfully and whispered, "Yes," taking another second to adjust herself, she strode towards the door, "We have a mission to do." She said over her shoulder.

* * *

_The boss is going to love this_… Angelo thought with a chuckle, adjusting his camera for another shot. Snap!

The scene shown through the apartment window was deliciously melodramatic, considering the fact that this man was weeks away from being married. The papers would pay big for these kinds of pictures.

_But only if the boss says it's ok, _Cause truthfully Angelo like most was afraid of all the power she held at her whim. Almost everyone thought she couldn't take over the business after her husband's death, but if you ask anyone now you'll find things have never been running smoother. Not only ruthless and direct in her ways but ever true in her philosophy, _The business comes first._

Angelo tore his camera away from the shot as they moved away from the window, and began digging in his coat pocket; _Boss' got to hear about this now…_

_

* * *

_

The walk with Fache from Sophie's apartment to the car below felt like an eternity in silence. Especially when Sophie could sense his growing curiosity to why Robert had met with her, and to Sophie's surprise even a little worry. When they finally reached the ground floor, Sophie had to resist the urge to gawk and scold the two men at the same time.

Because sitting next to the curb was the DCPJ's insanely expensive, utterly extravagant, jet-black Astin Martin Rapide. It was every male agents dream to be given that car for an assignment, but hardly ever happened, considering it was one of the most expensive government cars in France. Obviously Fache and Collet had used their positions in the department to procure such a lavish form of transportation. But with it's large leather interior and majestic view from afar, Sophie was certainly not complaining.

_Boys and their cars,_ Sophie sighed shaking her head with a playful smile.

Fache politely opened the back door of the regal car, and Sophie took a seat. The Captain did the same moments later, also taking a seat in the back instead of the front where Collet was happily gripping the steering wheel.

" The Astin Matin?" Sophie asked with a smirk.

"It was the only one available." Collet replied with an innocent smile as he started the powerful V12 engine.

_Right. _Sophie thought sarcastically.

"Sorry we were late," Collet continued, "Bezu insisted on picking this up from headquarters." He said casually glancing back as they came to a stop sign and tossing her a bundle wrapped in a white handkerchief.

She slowly unwrapped it to find a small pistol, just big enough to fit in her purse, "A gun?" she questioned surprised, "Will I really need this?" she turned to Fache.

"Hopefully not," Fache stated, "But we still consider Bodine a criminal, maybe even a murderer, so as your trying to …" Bezu struggled awkwardly to find the word.

"Seduce him?" Sophie finished with an amused glint in her eye.

"Yes," he mumbled, "Remember that he is dangerous and if he tries to …hurt you at all, just shoot the gun, call or wave to us."

"Wave?" Sophie questioned, weren't they meeting with her after?

"Yes," Fache responded firmly, "We will be parked outside, in case you need assistance, or you cannot complete the mission."

"Don't worry," she said, holding her head high, "I will." She was ready to prove her worth to this agency, and more so to her bull headed Captain.

"Good." Collet chimed in, sensing an argument about to arise from the two stubborn personalities, "Were here Sophie…" Collet said rather solemnly.

Sophie nodded quickly and opened the door, when Bezu caught her wrist in his hand, "Good Luck." He whispered.

Sophie smiled a thanks and stepped out of the vehicle, surprised at the sudden coldness she felt on her wrist.

_Odd…_she wondered, but immediately went back to business, focusing on the task in front of her, _Florent Bodine…_

_

* * *

_

_Hopefully this is long enough…_

_The next chapter will really get your head working to figure out what comes next!_

_Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry if it took me a while to update, but this chapters longer than usual! And thanks again for all the reviews! Plus there's a surprise at the end of the chapter, do you think you can figure it out?_

_Disclaimer- I do not own The Da Vinci Code or any of the characters._

_

* * *

_

Robert Langdon fiddled with his fingers anxiously, as he sat in the luxurious living room of Mrs. Abelló's suite. He had received a call from her, shortly after his confrontation with Sophie. To say the least she seemed rather sharp and unpleasant on the phone, which worried Robert as to why they needed to speak. Already having sensed something odd about the elderly woman, he wondered if a truth was about to be revealed to him. A good or bad truth was the question that puzzled him.

The soft '_click_' of the doorknob resonated from behind him, as another stepped into the room silently.

"Mr. Langdon," the voice greeted, "So good of you to come." The richly accented Italian commented, as she stepped into his view.

"Mrs. Abelló," he nodded in greeting, and stood politely, "As much of a pleasure as it to see you, is there anything need?" he questioned, sitting back down on the floral couch as she took a seat across the coffee table on another couch.

"Why yes, Mr. Langdon," she spoke with a canny smile, "Tea?" she asked, gesturing to the neatly arranged tea set placed on the small table.

"Uh, no thank you," he dismissed her offer, apprehensive to get to the topic of this conversation.

Langdon could have sworn he heard the old lady mutter, "suit yourself," under her breath as she poured herself a quaint cup of tea. But then again with the uncontrollable manner that his hands were shaking and his mind was running, focus on much at the moment was difficult.

The experienced Italian seemed to notice his distress, "Are you nervous, my dear?"

"No," he lied, "But I'm guessing you invited me over for something bigger than tea,"

"Correct," she answered sipping her cup, "Were you familiar with my husband?"

"I'm sorry," Langdon said honestly, "I can't say that I was…"

"That's quite alright," he responded mechanically, "Most people were blind to his work, unlike others in his field."

Robert just nodded respectfully, still wondering what this had to do with him and why she couldn't just tell him.

"Mr. Langdon," she said placing her tea cup atop the table, "In this marriage you are not only given my goddaughter's heart, but when I leave this world your family inherits something even greater…"

"Your fortune?" Robert guessed, wondering what in the world could be more precious to this woman than Vittoria's future.

"No," Mrs. Abelló said flatly, "my business."

"Oil?" he asked, still pondering what could be that important to this woman.

The elderly woman rose and walked towards the fireplace talking, "My husband's heritage had been the head of a major Italian mob family for decades," she gazed deeply into the bright flames, "To honor my late husband's memory after he died, I took over his business."

Robert just sat there, with his mouth hanging open in shock, _Sweet little godmother and tough Italian mob boss? _

She sensed his questioning and raised a challenging eyebrow, "Despite my age, you should know I pack a powerful punch if I have to, Mr. Langdon." The comment seemed very funny coming from her, but the fact that she was dead serious scared him into silence.

"Now since I have no children," Mrs. Abelló trailed off almost sadly, "And no living relatives, Vittoria being my goddaughter will inherit my entire property and funds…"

_Everything! _Langdon's eyebrows shot up; he could very well become a millionaire within the next few weeks, "Including the family business." He winced as she finished her sentence, _As well as a criminal. _

"Is that a problem?" she dared, "Because if you have any disagreement, it would be best to tell me now."

Robert took a shaky breath, replaying everything he had just heard in his head, "Does Vittoria know?"

"No," the woman shook her head, "But she's family she'll do what she has to, you on the other hand can back out now if you believe this to be a problem."

It was then that Robert realized for the first time how huge of a pack would be on his back if this marriage happened. Not only would he be responsible for running a large criminal organization, but put himself and his future family in danger. A felon, a criminal, probably even a murderer at times, considering the line of work. But he loved Vittoria, and he would marry Vittoria, he was hands down sure of that. This business though, he would not accept, he could not accept.

"I love Vittoria, " he began looking her in the eye, "But your line of work I cannot accept."

"So you will not marry her?"

"I will marry Vittoria," he stated firmly, "Though let me tell you now, I will never let your business into my family."

The woman across from him slit her eyes menacingly, "When you love someone you put their needs first."

Langdon stood up now looking just as enraged, " I know what Vittoria needs," he ground his teeth, " I love her."

"Are you sure about that?" she advanced on him, "Is they're another in your heart, perhaps?" she led him towards the answer she wanted, the confession she needed.

"I am sure," he replied, "Why would you ask that?" he inquired.

"Just want to assure you that marriage is permanent," she paused, "No sneaking off into the night…"

"I know." He defended.

_Liar._

"Good." She said simply.

There was a pregnant pause where Mrs. Abelló would try to catch Langdon's eye, but he would quickly avert his gaze to the floor or the ceiling. The air in the room was tense, and Robert was having trouble breathing with the way the women was sizing him up from head to toe. His head was cocked slightly to the left, and eyes clouded over slightly. Any physiatrist could easily tell the signs of a lie.

"I should leave," he said suddenly, making a swift move for the door.

"Wait," she said calmly, "Will you not reconsider my proposal?"

"No," he said firmly, "I've decided, please take your business elsewhere…"

"I have more power and sources then you can even begin to imagine," she lifted her head up slightly, "Does that scare you, Mr. Langdon?" she took a step towards him.

Robert gulped nervously; she could definitely be intimidating, though he shook his head, "No." And with that he strode out, ready to confront Vittoria.

Mrs. Abelló shook her head and _tsked_ in disappointment, like a scorn mother, "Too bad, " she began making her way towards the study, "He was such a smart boy too…"

* * *

"My, My," Bodine remarked, as he opened the door to reveal the sight of Sophie Neveu, "Don't you look gorgeous tonight." His low voice mumbled.

Sophie let out an exasperated sigh, knowing she would be hearing obnoxious remarks like that all night. And plastered a fake smile on her face, turning on the 'Barbie doll' charm immediately, "Why thank you…" she quipped, letting herself into his large apartment.

Within seconds of entering his abode and setting her purse on the nearby table, Sophie could feel a cold pair of hands, blindly groping her waist. She gasped in surprise, "A little early isn't it?" Sophie chuckled awkwardly, and attempted to remove his hands using hers.

A loud intake of breath was heard from behind her, "Of course," he quickly removed his hands, Bodine seemed almost afraid to scare her off, "I'll get the wine…" his hurried footsteps echoed down the hall as he made his way to the kitchen

Sophie released a nervous breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

_Back to work,_ a voice reminded in her head.

The Captain had told her to locate any files or incriminating material, something that could link Bodine to various groups of organized crime, or mob activity.

_That's not vague at all…_Sophie thought sarcastically, _Just search the apartment… where would I hide something I didn't want people to see, but needed to find quickly…?_

Sophie's eyes scanned the apartment layout, contemplating which room would be best hidden but the most organized. As far as Sophie could tell she was standing in the main living room, to her left there was a hallway that extended down, with two doors on both the right and the left. Bodine had just walked into the first door on the right so that must be the kitchen, leaving three possible rooms for the files to be hidden in because the living room was far to accessible to everyone and the kitchen was too messy for important documents.

_There's also another option,_ she thought grimly, _But that is completely last resort…_Sophie blushed slightly even at the thought.

During Sophie's musings Bodine had returned from the kitchen and now held an elegant glass of fed wine before her, as he sipped his own, "I hope you like red."

"Yes," she purred, slipping into her best seductive voice, "Thank you, but you still haven't given me the grand tour of this place," she gestured to the apartment and slowly slipped her arm around his.

"It would be my pleasure," he whispered softly, obviously enjoying the fact that Sophie is suddenly warming up to him.

* * *

Another loud growl was emitted from the Captain's throat, "We can't see a thing," he gazed at the window through his binoculars once more, "Didn't we tell her to stay by the window?" he asked his major angrily.

The only response from Collet was a hearty chuckle, and the shake of his head.

"What's so funny?" Bezu snapped, getting very frustrated with his subordinate's antics.

"Nothing," he responded with the shrug of his shoulders, "Besides you," he added as a quick afterthought.

If it was any other officer in the entire department, Fache would have certainly fired them by now or at least lose his temper. But this was Jerome Collet, his lifelong partner and friend, so instead he asked curiously, "What does that mean?"

"It means exactly what I said," he pointed out, "We have been sitting here for less than ten minutes and the whole time you have been frantic and worrying, to a level that I have never seen you."

"So," he fired back, "It's an important mission."

"I think," Collet pointed to the apartment complex, "That there is something more important to you in that building, than the mission."

Bezu just gave him a look, "I think you're becoming senile, old man."

Collet just laughed playfully, knowing how his old friend kids, "Well I think you are in love."

Completely surprised to hear those words come out of his partner's mouth, Fache started choking violently, "With who!" he gasped, regaining his bearings and voice.

"Sophie Neveu." Collet put simply.

At this the Captain did not gasp or choke, but merely threw his head back in laughter, "I think all you're thinking has made you ill!"

The Major just gave a smug smirk and answered, "Laugh now," Collet warned "But I see the way you dote on her, and question her assignments."

Bezu rolled his eyes, and continued his visual through the device, "Because she is a loose canon," he turned back to Collet, "And as brilliant of an agent as Sophie is, she is also stubborn, bull headed, and too instinctive for her own good."

Fache was on a roll, and not even the major next to him dare stop him when he is hooked on a topic like this, "Ignoring my orders, running off with possible suspects, everything she does undermines my authority completely," The large had gestures came in around now, "And what's even more frustrating, is that she is so dam good at her job, that when ever she does ignore me she is usually right!"

Bezu took a calming breath before continuing, "No other woman, no other person stands up to me and challenges me like she does." He stated his next words clearly for Collet, like a fact, "I can't stand Sophie Neveu."

"But that's why you love her." Collet said with a knowing smile.

Bezu just groaned and rested his head against the cool glass of the window, "Impossible."

* * *

"And this is the study." Florent said escorting her to the last room of the apartment, with her arm still securely wrapped around his.

"How advanced," Sophie cooed, breaking away from him and pretending to be impressed with the gadgetry in the room, "Can you show me some things?" she pleaded, running her hand over the smooth surface of the monitor.

The other rooms had been plain and simple, no chance any information could be there, but Sophie's eyes lit up when she laid eyes on the study.

_Jackpot, _she gloated with glee.

The study had three computers attached to three flat screen monitors, plies of paper stacked up from one side of the room to the other, a fax machine, an overflowing bookcase and a few printers. Something was bound to show up in this mess, all she needed was Collet and Fache to check it over.

"Nah," he waved her idea off, "How about we get to dinner…" he began walking towards her, but she kept backing further and further into the office, and as she did she saw some form of panic growing deeper and deeper in his eyes.

Suddenly Sophie felt her lower back hit the edge of a desk, and trying a different approach she lifted herself on to the desk, knocking a few papers over in the process.

"Please," Sophie whispered seductively as he neared closer. Soon his muscular form toward over her near the desk.

"Your right," he leaned in, "We should skip dinner and go strait to dessert…" his lips were inches from hers. His hot breath reeked of commercial mints and toothpastes, and his cologne resembled the odor of a rotting skunk.

"Wait." She stopped him finally, mission or no mission, she could not subject herself to this. And besides the papers she was sitting on probably got her closer to the information she needed, than making out with Bodine.

"What!" he spat angrily

"Maybe were going a little too fast…" she answered unsure.

Florent gave a loud growl and suddenly put his weight on top of her pinning her down to the desk, he quickly grabbed her wrists putting them over her head with one hand and put the other over her mouth, "You know Sophie," he whispered huskily in her ear, "I'm growing very impatient with your teasing and flirting."

It had all happened so fast Sophie didn't know what hit her, and forgot to struggle until it was too late. Squirming under his weight, as her wrists burned under the pressure of his grip, Sophie remembered why it would have been good to take the gun out of her purse.

Sophie felt bile climbing up her throat as he slowly kissed her cheeks, "I'm a pretty dangerous guy you know…"

This feeling Sophie could not stand this helplessness, this fear, this vulnerability; nothing hurt her as much as it did.

With a sudden rush of determination and strong will, Sophie got an idea. Her upper body may be completely useless under him, but her legs were flailing about wildly. And with one good upward kick to his crotch, he was off her and huddled on the floor in seconds.

While her attacker was busy groaning in pain Sophie took this opportunity to jump off the desk, and begin a full out sprint to the living room. But running in three-inch heels was no easy feat, and soon Bodine was on his feet and yelling after her, "Get back here!"

Sophie grabbed her red purse; her shaking hands struggled to hold the zipper. Florent's footsteps not too far behind her, she finally opened the bag and pulled out the small black pistol. The lights glared against the nozzle, as Sophie turned pointing it strait at Bodine.

"Stop!" she cried, the gun shaking violently in her hand.

For a moment Sophie could have sworn she saw fear erupt in those bright blue orbs. But her predator continued his run, and in a matter of seconds was lunging at her full force. The moment froze in Sophie's eyes, with Bodine floating in midair, her fingers tightening on the trigger, and everything seemed to be spinning in the split second she closed her eyes and fully enclosed her fingers.

_Bang!_

A miss by mere centimeters.

Sophie cursed her wrenched aim, as Florent landed right on top of her. The force of the impact sent them both crashing to the ground, and the gun being thrown out of Sophie's hand.

"No escaping now, princess." Bodine snarled, as he straddled her form.

Sophie fingered her surroundings in a panic, in search of the discarded weapon.

"Looking for this," he picked up the nearby gun to his left and waved it in her face, "I don't think you even know how to use one of these," he said mockingly, and cocked it threateningly.

"You wouldn't…" Sophie dared.

"I think I would," he pointed the gun at her, "Because I believe you know something you shouldn't, darling." Sophie could smell the smoke of the recent shot, and the cool metal as he roughly placed the head against her cheek.

Before he could take his shot a slamming in of the door could be heard, and another was taken.

_Bang!_

Bezu Fache's still smoking gun clattered loudly as it collided with the wooden floor, falling out of his trembling hands.

Sophie screamed at the top of her lungs as warm droplets of red liquid splattered against her face, and the hulking form of Florent Bodine lay dead on top of her.

* * *

"We need to talk." Langdon uttered the four infamous words, stepping into his and Vittoria's top floor suite.

Vittoria now wore an expression of confusion and fear, as any woman would upon hearing those words, "What is it, honey?" she set down her tea and walked over from the couch.

"It's just…" Robert wondered how in the world he was going to start this conversation.

_You godmother is a mobster, just thought you should know, _he thought sarcastically.

"Are you nervous about the wedding?" she asked bringing her hand up to stroke his face comfortingly, "Me too." She admitted, answering her own question.

"Really?" Langdon's eyebrows shot up in surprise, Vittoria hadn't seemed apprehensive at all, in fact she seemed exciting from day one.

"Well, yes," she elaborated, "I mean it was only decided a few weeks ago, and the world will not only be watching the whole ceremony but our every move as well."

Vittoria sighed and sat on the arm of the couch, "A lot of people are counting on us, on our marriage," she looked him in the eye, "It's just a lot of pressure, and I'm still confused on almost everything about the wedding…" she huffed.

Vittoria took one of her long yoga breaths and said, "Except the fact that I love you, and nothing can change that."

Langdon smiled and walked over to her pulling her into a warm hug, "Everything will work out, don't worry…"

"I hope so…"

_I can't put this on her now, _Robert realized, _But I'll definitely tell her sometime before the wedding…_

_

* * *

_

Fache glanced one more time at the white body bag, as the medical examiners wheeled it out of the apartment on a gurney.

He had killed Florent Bodine, Head of Intelligence at the DCPJ, contributing member of French society, one of the department's best agents, with his own gun, with his own bullet, and without solid evidence against him so far. If they found nothing in Bodine's apartment, Bezu's head would surely roll tomorrow.

And even if they did, the department would question if he really were so much of a danger at the time that Fache had to kill him. Picky politicians will want someone to blame for this.

In fact Fache had been asking himself the same question, _Why did I shoot him?_

And another voice would always answer back, _Sophie._

It's true when Collet and Fache did enter the apartment Sophie was in a possibly fatal situation, and Fache did panic at first, but his police instinct should have kicked in. He should have fired a shot that incapacitated him, not killed him. Not like the headshot he did take.

Sophie was below by the ambulance getting her wounds wrapped up, he'd have to ask her a few questions later.

"Sir," a voice behind him interrupted him from his musings, "A document just came in from the fax machine, and I think you should have a look at it."

"Thank you." Fache mumbled as the young officer handed him the piece of paper. But what Bezu saw on the paper only bewildered him more; there in a simple row were a combination of letters, forming not legible word to his knowledge.

_Looks like we're going to need Sophie's help again, _he thought, because on the white piece of paper written in code was:

R R N N O T G M. B L D S. E A O A.

* * *

_Now it's getting interesting! _

_I wanted to try and show the more sentimental side of Vittoria in this chapter…did it work?_

_So, do you think you can crack the code! _

_Review me back with your answers or comments!_


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the longer wait! Thanks for all the reviews though, they kept me encouraged! 

"A bolder strong man?"

"A bat needs a log morn?"

Everyone turned and gave the recent speaker an odd look.

"What…?" he muttered, sinking lower in his seat.

Fache gave another huff of frustration, here he was sitting in a room filled with the department's topcryptologists, and hearing the most ridiculous things come out of their mouths, "None, of that makes sense!"

"And besides," a small man to his right piped up, "What about the three periods!"

"No sentence has three periods!" another shouted at him.

"Well," he countered back, "You think of something better!"

Ever since the night of Bodine's murder, a top team of trustedcryptologists had been assembled by the DCPJ to figure out the puzzle Florent's fax machine had spit out after he died. This case suddenly became top priority after the press was all over his murder.

_Typical_, Bezu grumbled, _No one really cares that he could have leaked or withheld life-threatening information._

Fache had been relieved to find that his apartment did in fact contain records of his involvement with organized crime, the Italian mob mainly. But they were all old documents, and pointed to no one other than himself. This code though was very recent, something they could actually stop if they figured it out in time.

Which is seeming less likely by the second… 

The team had been in that stuffy conference room for six days, day after day coming in and examining the most likely forms of inscription. So far the turnout was not looking good.

"Why don't we get off of anagrams," one of the more reasonable members suggested, "I think we should revisit the idea of substitution ciphers."

An annoyingly impatient old man sighed, "We already discussed this, the possibilities are limitless!"

"If we only had more background information on the sender," A blonde haired girl moaned.

The rest of the group chorused in agreement.

"That's impossible," Fache, said finally, "The number that sent the fax is completely untraceable."

The room was quite for a rare instant with all deep in thought, until the same odd cryptologist from before suggested, "A brand goner molts?"

The room suddenly broke out with frivolous suggestions, frustrated curses, loud shouts and plain mayhem.

Seeing his opportunity, Fache silently slipped out of the room with the code in hand, leaving the irritated cryptologists to battle it out.

There's only one person for this job… 

"So, Bodine was taken out…" the figure of an elderly woman paced across the floor in thought.

"Yes," another replied solemnly, "He took a shot to the head." The male figure of the two removed himself from the shadows.

"By who?" her head snapped up at him in surprise, "Another organization?"

"No," he shook his head, "The French police."

"Do they know of his business with us?" she questioned anxiously.

"I don't think so," he replied, reliving her stress, "There is no possible way to form a connection."

"Good," she nodded, "But if they were there, they must have received the assignment?"

"Yes, they did," gulping nervously, "Thankfully, they have not cracked the message yet."

The woman grunted in response, "This assignment still needs to be completed… even if it is on the very last day."

"You mean," his eyes widened in shock, "On the big day?"

"Yes," she put a motherly hand on his shoulder, "Angelo, can I trust you to complete this?"

Angelo hesitated for a moment, knowing the consequences of his next words could prove fatal either way.

"Yes."

Sophie Neveu sat her desk, idly threading her pen back and forth between her fingers.

Six days had come and gone since her 'mission' for her Captain, and the same number of days since Florent Bodine's murder. And although she never really like him and considered him an annoyance, having his lifeless form sprawled across her was not slightly appealing either. In fact that's exactly what made Sophie detangle herself from that case completely, of course she had been interviewed and had to give a statement. But no longer was working on that case, and although her natural curiosity to crack the code was begging her, she held back.

_I don't get involved with guns, _she had chided herself, _I'm a cryptologist. _

When the code was first discovered Sophie was surprised when the Captain came to her first, but she had to refuse. Truthfully she had been rather cold with her superior ever since the incident, technically he had saved Sophie's life and she should be thankful. But after nights of tossing and turning in bed with the image of a bloody body stuck in her head, maybe she was allowed some distaste toward him.

_You're so selfish, _she scolded, _he saved your life!_

Sophie let out a tired sigh and was about to start on the pile of paperwork in front of her, when a knock from behind interrupted her.

"Excuse me," she heard Bezu's deep voice greet from the entrance of her cubicle.

"Yes, sir?" Sophie questioned swiveling her chair around to face him.

"I have an assignment for you, Agent Neveu." Fache stated very professionally, walking to her desk and placing a white sheet of paper on it.

Without even looking at the paper Sophie answered a clear, "No." Standing up to get her point across.

The Captain hesitated for a second, leaning in and looking her dead in the eye, "Are you refusing an order?" he dared Sophie to fight back.

"Yes," she said taking him up on his challenge, "Considering my recent involvement with that case, I believe I'm owed a choice to take this case."

Bezu chuckled at her mockingly, "Your not owed a thing," he spat, "Until you prove your worth to this department," Fache knew this had to get her fired up.

Sophie narrowed her eyes and muttered, "I bet you would never say that to any of your other agents…"

"Your right," Bezu countered aggressively, "Because I know you're a better and smarter cryptologist than any in the entire department!"

Sophie was too surprised at the moment to come up with a witty retort, to such a nice compliment.

"But right now you're wallowing in your self pity and even too scared to look at it," he attacked her strait on, finding her weakness easily because he knew her like a book, "Cause you know when you do you'll crack it, I know you'll crack it." He stressed.

Sophie's eyes gazed at him in shock, _How can he read me like this? _She questioned, _Since when does he believe in me so much?_

_Since you never took the time, to notice how much he cares…_a smart voice in Sophie's head answered.

Fache grabbed the paper from the desk and held it out to her, "Please." He almost begged, sounding desperate fro her assistance.

"Ok," she whispered, giving in and taking the paper from him.

Sophie's mood suddenly changed when she took one glance at the paper, and chuckled knowingly, "Easy!"

"How?" Fache replied completely bewildered that a room full of supposed geniuses couldn't solve it in six days but Sophie only needed a second.

"Look," she replied, "There are sixteen letters, all in upper case with minor punctuation." She pointed out the aspects.

Bezu just nodded, letting her continue, "Your 'team' probably couldn't crack it because they were thinking of far more complex codes, but it's a rather simple code known as a Caesar Box."

Fache's brow furrowed in confusion, "Like the emperor?" he blinked, his mind jumping directly to Rome's famous ruler.

"Correct," she smiled up at him, "It was named after Julius Caesar because he was the first to write code this way."

"Ok," he understood, "So, how do you solve it?"

"To decipher the message," Sophie explained, "Simply divide the code into four groups of four, or any pair of numbers like five and five, depending on how many characters there are, and rearrange them vertically."

Fache's mouth dropped in awe, after days of contemplating this was it really that uncomplicated.

"Now lets see what this message says…" Sophie said anxiously, as she grabbed a pen and began to write out the letters on the paper.

R R N N

O T G M.

B L D S.

E A O A.

When she was finished, they both looked down and gasped at the results.

ROBERT LANGDON M.S.A.

"Vittoria," he began practicing his speech in front of the mirror again, "I don't know how to tell you this but…"

The suite door burst open behind him, "Are you cheating on me…?" a shaking voice questioned from behind him.

"What!" he spun around to face the door at the sudden intrusion.

The sight of Vittoria's tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes, was definitely something he was not expecting to see, "Honey," he glanced down at the pictures she was holding, "What are you talking about?" he walked towards her to pull her into a hug, but she put a warning hand up.

"Don't" she sneered at him, "Please, tell me this isn't what it looks like…" she held out the pictures for him at arms length.

Robert slowly reached out and took the pictures from her, unsure of what to expect.

They were various pictures through a window of the same man and woman standing intimately close, the photographs were obviously taken from ground level looking up. But the people in the photographs were what completely threw the situation off, Robert and Sophie.

"Vit," he put a hand up to calm her down, "I told you I was going to meet with a colleague that day."

"You said you were going to meet with 'him,'" she pointed out, "And that doesn't seem like a very 'professional' distance!" she gestured to their position by the window.

"We're also friends!" he countered back getting fired up like her.

"Are you sure Robert…" she whispered menacingly, "Cause it's not too late to cancel if you're having second thoughts about this wedding!"

Langdon surprised himself by hesitating to answer, and Vittoria took that as a cue to stomp out of the room in anger and frustration.

"Amazing!" all of the cryptologists in the room gaped at Sophie's brilliant deciphering of the code.

"But we still have an issue with those periods!"

"The possibilities are almost infinite!"

The room broke into doubtful whispers and shouts.

"Calm down!" Sophie quelled the room of cryptologists she had only joined a few minutes ago, "The first thing we need to do is define the problem." She ordered like the true leader she was.

"Alexandrie," she motioned for her younger red-haired friend, "Can you get a dictionary and locate the word 'period'?"

Alix quickly nodded in agreement and rushed to the back of the room toward the bookshelf.

"How will a simple definition of the word help?" a rather cynical one questioned.

"More than you think," Sophie responded, having used this technique before to get out of dead end.

"I found it!" Alix's small voice piped up from the back off the room.

"Good," Sophie called back, "Read it out loud."

"A punctuation mark indicating a full stop, placed at the end of declarative sentences and other statements thought to be complete, and after many abbreviations." The young girl read off from the book.

Everyone paused in thought for a moment, before the last part of the definition dawned on them.

"Excuse me?" the rather slow boy questioned the room, "What's going on?"

Fache just rolled his eyes and seriously began to wonder why he was in this room again.

"An abbreviation…?"Alexandrie mumbled to herself, "But for what, or where?"

"Or…who?" Sophie whispered as an after thought, remembering the famous pronouns, 'Who, What, When, Where, and Why.'

Fache examined her face with interest as her thoughts probated the depths of its reach for an answer. Every detail of her demeanor seemed so vivid and beautiful, like the way her nose scrunched up when she's thinking and the angle that which she tilts her head up slightly. But as he gazed in intrigue his old friends voice echoed in his head.

"I see the way you look at her…" 

The Captain quickly averted his gaze, realizing how wrong he was to discredit his friend that night, because he in fact had been right. He did look at Sophie in some way, and he did feel something for her. But he couldn't act on those emotions now, he just wasn't ready.

Suddenly jumped from her seat on the table, Sophie ran over to Bezu grabbing both his shoulders in panic, "You said Bodine was an assassin, right?" she questioned, her eyes wide.

"Yes." Fache answered slowly, completely unsure of where she was going with this, but more aware by the second of their close proximity.

"_Merde_!" she yelled the offensive French word as she released him and headed for the door, talking over her shoulder, "We need two airline tickets to Rome, now!"

"B-But," the Captain stuttered, a very rare thing for him, "I don't understand Sophie, why are we going to Rome!" he called after her.

Sophie spun around as she reached the door, "Bodine was a hit man, 'M.S.A.' are initials and must be whoever ordered the hit, and that means 'ROBERT LANGDON' is…the hit…" she continued knowing the urgency of the matter at hand, "That means there can be numerous people out to kill Robert, and he gets married at the most public ceremony of the year tomorrow." And with her rushed explanation finished, she strode out.

Leaving the room to gaze blankly in shock.

_I might not be able to post for another three weeks, due to camp! But if there is a computer there I may be able to get something up! Lets hope for a computer!_

Please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

It has certainly been a while since I've updated, and I truly apologize to all my loyal readers for that, but I have unfortunately been annoyingly busy. But I'm back, as long as I'm not busy at least…

_Disclaimer: I do not own Da Vinci Code or any of the characters_

_On that note, please enjoy the chapter…_

* * *

Ice showers combined with a flurry of hail, descended upon Charles de Gaulle International Airport that night. A soft thumping could be heard above the heads of the airport's residents that night, as the frozen water beat against the roof. The gale force winds combined with the extreme weather had grounded all planes till the storm's end. 

Which to Sophie's fear, was seeming farther away by the second…

"But it's an emergency," Sophie pleaded over the check-in counter, "There needs to be a plane to Rome!"

"_Madame_," The male attendant repeated patiently, "As I have said before there are no flights currently-"

The small chunks of ice beat against the windows relentlessly, almost falling into a rhythm of malicious laughter, as to provoke Sophie further.

"I know what you said!" Sophie shouted at the poor attendant, her frustration finally peaking.

"Sophie…" her Captain lay a calming hand on her shoulder from behind, "There's nothing we can do."

With a fierce anger running through her veins, Sophie stomps away from the counter. Fache quickly follows with an exasperated sigh, knowing that nothing will stop this girl from getting what she wants. But in a way he can understand her reckless determination at a time like this, with only the thought of her good friend dead because she was too late.

And father time was certainly not on their side in this situation.

When Sophie deciphered the code a few hours ago Bezu of course, had immediately used the agency's resources to procure two tickets from De Gaulle Airport to Rome, Italy at 11:25 that night. But after being driven to the airport by a police car in the weak beginnings of the storm, things did not go as planned.

Or at least the weather refused to let them.

Since Robert's wedding was scheduled for tomorrow afternoon, and he now held a large bounty over his head, Sophie's rush was very understandable.

A rush of cold wind slammed Bezu back slightly, and droplets of rain dabbed his face as Sophie led him through the double doors and into the storm.

Fache could see Sophie's eyes examining her surroundings through the bleak weather, shielding her face with her hand. After a few more moments of searching Sophie turned around to face him disappointed, "_Merde_…" she cursed to herself, "There are no more cabs!" She shouted over the noise of the winds to be heard.

"They wouldn't be driving in this weather!" Bezu responded logically.

"Can't you call some of your men?" Sophie whined.

The Captain shook his head in response, "Not even my men can drive in these conditions," he also produced his cell phone from his pocket and gestured to the screen, "Besides there is no reception!" And in fact flashing on the small screen were the bold words, 'NO SIGNAL.'

An involuntary shiver overcame Sophie's body as an especially powerful wind hit her exposed back. This immediately caught Bezu's attention and sent off those overprotective warning lights that all men seem to have, and with a quick movement he had his coat as well as his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Lets go inside." His concerned whisper echoed in her ear, and somehow seemed to make her feel much to hot, despite the thirty-degree weather.

Sophie simply gave a weak nod, afraid that her voice may reveal more of this strange feeling than she wants to. He held her firm and close, like a diamond the cold wished to shatter, as he escorted her through the large terminal doors.

"_Merci_," Sophie said politely, as she handed back his warm jacket, having collected and calmed herself from before.

" _No problème_," he replied accepting the article of clothing.

A sigh of desperation racked Sophie's body as she began to play her last ideas on how to escape this airport, "Can't you just flash your badge, and tell them the situation," she whispered quickly hoping no-one heard.

Fache gave her a warning look but joked, "It's not as easy as the American's make it look in the movies," he leaned in so she could hear him, " And besides, you know this mission is strictly confident ional," Bezu reminded her of what she already knew.

"I'm aware of that but-"

"But nothing Sophie," he responded with finality, "If the press somehow found out and published what we are planning to do, it could put Robert's life in even more danger."

Sophie just silenced herself in defeat, choosing not to argue with her boss on an impossible option.

"Besides," Fache tried to rationalize with her, "Anything that tries to leave the airport in this weather, won't make it anywhere but to a scrap yard."

A moment of silence passed, while both thought deeply of the hole they had dug themselves into and if there was anyway out. Also by the time they did find a way to Rome, would it be too late…

They knew the answer to their contemplations, even before they spoke a word. It sat there occupying the small space between them, in all its grave understanding. A truth neither wished to repeat out-loud for it would only certify its existence further.

Finally Bezu spoke with a sadness seldom found in his voice, "I'm sorry Sophie," He looked her in the eye with genuine sorrow, "But I believe we are trapped here for the night…"

Surrender overtook the usual determination in her brown eyes as she sighed, "I know…"

"I just don't understand _Madrina_," Vittoria cried to her godmother.

"Men can never be understood," Mena, responded cynically, "Just scolded when they make the mistakes, you know they're going to make either way."

The young women just shook her head in confusion, as she stood from the soft couch in her godmother's luxuries Italian apartment, "What are you saying, Mena?"

"My dear," she began in her smooth persuasive tone, luring her goddaughter farther and farther away from her love, " I'm just saying it would be easier to depart now, before your fiancé makes a habit of lying to you and seeing other women."

Vittoria remembered the tense and taught air on the flight when they flew here this morning. She thought of his arms around another women, his name on another girl's lips, his eyes shinning for another's love.

Vittoria couldn't look at him the entire flight, these thoughts made his sight too much to handle; she would have puked all over the plane.

So when they reached Italy, Robert opted to stay in a nearby hotel, while Vittoria stayed at her godmothers.

Few words were spoken, but from the look of things the wedding was still on, and Robert had not yet explained himself. Then again Vittoria almost wondered what he would say to make up for this, 'Sorry I outright lied and cheated on you, but let's still get married, ok?'

But still Vittoria knew she must talk to him before the wedding, for both they're sakes. Something was sending off warning lights in her head, telling her to ignore the facts and speak with her love before they rushed into something irrational.

Like a marriage based on society's image for them and a hoard of lies.

"Robert would never-" She tried to convince herself, turning away from her godmother's glaring eyes.

"He already has!" Mena spat, turning her around and shoving the incriminating pictures in her face.

Vittoria couldn't tell if she was thinking rationally or desperately when she questioned quietly, "Maybe it really was his colleague?"

The elderly women cleared her throat in frustration, "Maybe so," she gave Vittoria that point, "But he still lied to you about his colleague's gender, why would he do that if he didn't have a more personal relationship with her!"

_That is true,_ Vittoria admitted.

Vittoria chewed over all this information for a minute, "All the same," her voice began to crack, "I need to talk to him."

Sophie's anxious pacing was starting to irritate Fache.

She had already completed three rotations of Gate B and was unconsciously making her way toward forming giant holes in the rug of Gate C.

"Sophie," Bezu called to her from his seat.

Sophie didn't hear her boss, as she continued back and forth, now mumbling under her breath, with only a few profanities Fache could make out.

Now he got up in need to stop her before they attracted the attention of the few civilians scattered about the airport stuck in the same boat as them.

"Sophie!" he stopped her abruptly by taking hold of her shoulders.

"What!" she snapped back, her dark eyes shinning with tears as she struggled to hold them back.

Sophie broke his grip on her and stride to a nearby widow sill, where she sat and let her tears fall like the rain she gazed so intently into.

With sadness etched on his face as well he joined Sophie, sitting rather close to her in order to pull her into a noticeable un professional hug, as he comforted her with his deep voice, "I wish there was something I could do…"

"He's dead… he's dead…." Was the only thing she could repeat over and over again in her hysterics.

"Not only for Robert," he whispered in her ear, "But for you, so you may never feel any pain like this again…"

At this remark Sophie stopped her sobbing for a moment and gazed into his eyes, that hover just inches above hers. And for a moment, as cliché as it may be, the endless tapping of the rain ceased, the usual buzz of airport activity was nowhere to be found, and the light seemed to fade from the background as Sophie's eyes focused themselves into his dark brown orbs.

For a moment they sat there in eternity, like star crossed lovers never to be, but this was no fairytale, that they both knew. The prince was not charming, and the princess not in love, so they would steal this moment, from all tales happy or not. Just a mere second it took for the heart to betray, for them both to lean in, and…

"Robert?" Vittoria called into his hotel door, and gaze a swift knock against the wood.

"Yes?" a voice called from within.

"It's Vittoria…" she answered hesitantly, slightly nervous to talk to her fiancé.

A thin silence was stretched between the couple as Robert stood clutching the doorknob in his clammy hands, and Vittoria with a curious ear pressed against the frame of the door. The air seemed to clench in his throat as he cautiously opened the door, to look upon the face of his glowing bride to be.

While lying in his hotel room Langdon had been reviewing all the perfectly logical reasons to get married. A few obvious thoughts came to mind, such as the fact that he was well over forty, with his future prospects growing thinner with his hair, and Vittoria was well near the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Most importantly though, he remembered to keep telling himself:

_I love her. _

"You look good…" he gave her a gentle smile, as the blush crawled up her cheeks.

"Thank you." She responded awkwardly, still standing at the door, "Can I come in?"

"Of course…" Robert stepped aside and motioned her in.

A pregnant pause passed between the two before Langdon asked, "How's Mena?"

Vittoria looked at him in shock for a moment before shaking her head and sighing as she muttered, "Where getting married tomorrow, and all you can ask is about my family…."

"I was just being-"

"Cut the crap," Vittoria interrupted him harshly.

"It wasn't me who started this!"

She rolled her eyes, tired of his stalling and excuses, she turned away from him completely.

"Vittoria…" he reached out to her.

"I love you Robert…" she whispered, with a bitterness hanging off her pale lips, "I've never been more sure of anything, but…"

Her voice faltered as he saw the wet tears drip from her tan skin, and into the piercing crimson of the carpet.

"I just need to know one thing…"

* * *

_What do you think?_

_I love your reviews, questions and comments! They make me want to write more…_


End file.
